


Why We Love Jackson Wang

by Ot7son



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, i'm surviving, jackson appriciation post, jackson wang fluff, jacksonxot7, the cutest family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot7son/pseuds/Ot7son
Summary: All the six out of seven were asked to come to an interview.In the interview they were asked reasons why they love Jackson Wang.Jackson being the busy person he is, did not know anything about this until he was told to watch the Interview.Jackson was surprised by their answers.Jackson tiredness is gone instantly.





	Why We Love Jackson Wang

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write Jackson x ot6 so don't mind me.  
> who isn't soft for some ot7 fluff am I right??  
> Anyhow, enjoy and apologise for any errors...  
> and in this one I'm setting it when they still lived together.

Jackson has been working his butt off for his solo career and Got7 in China. He used to miss China because of his mom, dad, food. But as days pass by, he constantly waking up in different hotels from different section of china to go to different places, he misses his second home. 

His member. 

No matter how much they bickered, the only thing he remember is the times when the other members are there for each other when the other needed some company, someone to talk about his worries, to laugh with, eating at 2 in the morning. 

As Jackson was scrolling through his Instagram and check recent comments from the fans, one of the fan send him a link and told him to watch it as it's an interview not indicating who's interview and the topic was, made Jackson curious of the Interview. 

 

so he clicked it. 

 

it went straight to youtube. 

The title of the video was " Got7 The New Era Interview" he smiles thinking, eventhough he is far away from the members he will always be supporting the members. He watch the interview not expecting much just believing that it will go as the same structure as it always been.

\- introduction 

\- the title song

\- what inspire them

\- any funny scenes while recording or the process of the album. 

 

the thing is, the interview underline that but, something surprised him from the interview. 

 

 

"So as we had underlined the topic, theme, and all about the album let's talk about something else." the Interviewer stated and all the members nods. 

"In this recent comeback, Jackson has not be included because of multiple reasons, but I was wondering if each of you could state seven thing you love about the one and only, Jackson Wang" The interviewer smile and the members were caught off guard for a couple seconds but smile thinking what to say.

"Okay, how about we start from the youngest member to the oldest shall we?" The interviewer instructed.

 

 

Jackson was not expecting the question about him and he was genuinely happy knowing the Interviewer did not ask about something too personal yet so important to him to know as he has been spending limited time with the members.

 

He's someone that play hard and work hard at the same time, and he's someone that I look up to. - Yugyeom

 

He's someone that would not judge someone for their decisions as long their not going to the wrong path and if they did go to the wrong path he will be there for them and helped them our without hesitation. - Bambam 

 

He's someone that I can call big brother and close friend he try his best in everything he does. - Youngjae

 

He's someone that would be there through thick and thin and help you pursuing your dreams and encourages you like nobody will. - Jinyoung

 

He's someone that give others so much love and appreciations but underestimate his strong will power. - Im Jaebum

 

He's someone that I can call vitamin, and a precious brother, if you're watching this Jackson just remember to trust yourself that you could do it like we trust you, we will be waiting for you at **home.** \- Mark

 

"That's great! and can we please have one more as a group?" the interviewer ask giving each members a genuine smile. The members whispers to one another for a couple minutes and decide Youngjae to speak for the whole group.

 

He's one of us, he will always be one of us, got7 will not be got7 without Jackson or any other members.

 

"Thank you for that, that's amazing and thank you for coming." the interviewer stated 

 

the members did their final greeting for the interview and then the interviewer ended it with a statement. 

 

"Thank you for watching and thank you got7 for coming today. I've learned so much from this group, they're funny, talented and very tight group I wish I'm one of got7 members" the interviewer stated and laugh a little and then wave at the camera. 

 

 

Jackson did not realised that tears were falling down his cheek as he watched the video.

 

He was sad that he was alone but happy hearing and seeing the interview. 

 

 

Jackson instantly went to got7 group chat and send.

 

I watched the interview

 

the members instantly answered 

 

**Bambamm fashionista**

which interview??

 

**Yugyeom hit the stage**

huh which one? 

 

**Youngjae otter**

JACKSONNNN 

 

**Jinyoung parkgae**

i think i know which one 

 

**The best leader**

???

 

**Mark king**

i think i know it too 

 

 

Thank you... 

I miss you guys 

 

 

**Yugyeom Hit the stage**

WE MISS YOU TOO JACKIEEE 

 

**Mark king**

come back  **home** soon gaga 

 

 

i'll be **home** soon. 


End file.
